Wave-based imaging in the radiative near-field (e.g., involving an aperture and scene with similar physical extents, and placed in similarly close proximity to one another) can be used in a number of fields and physical contexts, including radar, millimeter wave imaging, and sonography. Such systems can collect an enormous amount of information from the scene, obtaining potentially millions or more measurements, and to solve for scattering coefficients over millions of voxels are not unusual.